Cas's Hunger Games
by numerous928
Summary: Based on book. Cato X Oc. Only in piont of view of my oc. See how innocent peaceful Cas is force into the games and Cato plays with her, mind, body and soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Cas's P.O.V.**

People say my family was lucky in the most unfortunate ways. We are unfortunate because we were always staring death in the face. Always facing these deadly things that just happen to come across our way. But we were lucky because when we die we just somehow refuse to die. Our heart would stop beating one minute, and then the next minute it will be beating a mile a minute. We just refuse to die I guess.

My father was stubborn they say. He was the first one in my family to die. He died in an electrical accident at the power plant where all men in the distract work to keep their family afloat. His heart stopped beating instantly when the explosion hit. But after ten minutes after they dug him out of the rubble, his heart started kicking again. Then it failed again but after two minutes it came back. He would have made it if there wasn't a second explosion and the area he was in didn't burst into flames.

People said it was a coincidence. But people also did said he was lucky and he was must of have been stubborn he if he defy death.

When my mom died it was because she died of exhaustion. She over work trying to feed me and herself. One day she was walking in the square after a triple shift and she just drop. Just like that. Her heart as still as ice. In exactly seven minutes she gasped awake yelling "I have to take care of her!" at the top of her lunges. People try to hold her down telling her she shouldn't push herself and lay down till someone got a doctor.

But she refused, and struggle against everyone, trying to get to me who was in school at the time. I think she wanted to tell me her last words. Like she knew her second chance was short. Then she died again, a minute later she burst awake again but died soon after that. They call her the tough woman who didn't except anything. That's when people assume my family is lucky.

And that's how I'm an orphan now. And right now in this moment I'm in the middle of the what seems to be a never ending sea of children. Ages 12 to 18. I'm in my sixteen year right now, so only two more left till I no longer have to panic if I will get chosen and worry about my lonely life.

I don't know how it's like in the other districts but the orphanage here in fifth is fill tower high with kids who parents also died. There was barely any room, I share a room with five other girls. All younger than me. And all four share the two worn out twin beds in pairs while I voluntarily sleep on the cold floor.

There were only two meals the most a day. Usually one meal with small tidbits of foods every now and again. The adults who runs the run down crumbling orphanage call the rare tidbits of food "snacks" trying to ignore the fact that we can starve to death at any given moment. But they are just trying to keep up hope, that not even they have. Only children have them, who still dare to dream of a better time when they grow up. So I try to keep up that faith for the little ones.

A man with pearly white hair that sticks straight up towards the sky about a foot high, with soft green lines running all over his pale face like tinny vines takes the stage. His name is Sir. Congar. He is from the capital and very snobbish and self righteous. He clears his throat before booming his voice which is very high pitch for a man. "Good day! And Happy Hunger games! May the odds ever be in your favor. Let's get right to it, shall we?" Congar's voice seems to have risen higher with his quick haste. Its rumored that he is terrified of us people of distract 5 and likes to leave as soon as possible.

His hand dives like a shark in the large glass bowl containing the girls name.I'm at full attention when he calls the name "Casella Revon." Because that's mine name. There's a growing lump forming in my throat and I try to swallow down, knowing there are cameras on me. I choke slightly hearing a slight whimper hum out of me. People give me pity looks as they part away from me, making way for me.

My legs ache as I drag them along towards the stage. And I trudge up the stairs onto the platform. "Great great." Congar says going his hand already plucking the first name off the pile of the boy's bowl. I don't even hear the boy tributes name or really pay attention when the unlucky soul gets call up.

Sir Congar starts to wrap up the reaping but his high pitch voice just sounds like static as I zone out. As realization washes over me I feel small and puny on stage. I'm only 5'2 and very skinny because of the lack of food and look fragile like a fairy or a glass ballerina the girls at the orphanage say. I'm wearing a plain lavender dress that's been pass down as a handy me down for four girls before me. The dress is so worn out, that the lavender color looks grey. My beach wave light brown curls are tie back by my mother's old strip of an old dress that I now use as a ribbon. It's black with white polka dots painted everywhere on it. Which is rare to find polka dots here. My eyes are nice and wide in a light sea foam green color, frame by thick lashes.

How can I survive in the games? I'm so tiny and puny. I can only imagine when they replay this on TV and the others tributes see how small I am. Probably will think I'm easy pray.

And I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like to see misery or pain, I'm around everyday. And I hate death. No… I won't kill anybody. I know it's survival to the fittest but…I'm not going to kill a child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Cas's P.O.V.**

"Here we are." A peace keeper say practically throwing me into a room in the justice building. I spun around seeing the door slam shut and suddenly feeling trap and completely aware of my situation. My knees start to buckle and I lower myself on the dull blue color couch and clasp my shaky hands together on my lap feeling that with each deep breath I take it wasn't reaching my lungs as I felt everything fall on my small shoulders.

I'm going to die. Probably sooner than the other tributes since I refuse to kill someone. My whole body was shaking when a knock sounds at the door. Who would come to see me? I thought I was just the lonely orphan… but I my heart soar at the turn out. I had five minutes with the many other orphans and my care takers from my over crowded home. Even a few couple of towns folk who work with my parents.

The last few minutes in distract five were fill with sad tears but happy words about how strong my parents were and how I'll will be. When I was being dragged to the train I felt a little better about even if it didn't change anything. My cheek was tear stained and my eyes were puffy but I didn't care.

Sir. Congar was ushering us down a hall going on and on about what an honor we this experience is and how we're about to get spoil beyond our widest dreams. "Now here is your room Casella." His high voice says in his capital accent. I look at up at him nervously then at the boy tribute who is a small thirteen year old shaking, his blue eyes jumping from place to another. Never lingering on one spot for to long.

"Um… Thank you." I say. The sir nods and shuts the door in my face. As if happy to trap me in here. Maybe he is terrified of us. But I bet there's some good points in him. I believe there's good in everyone.

I hover by door and wait as Sir Congar voice comes out sounding muffle through the thick door. Then I hear him walk away, his expense leather shoes making a pitter patter sound down the hall. I hold my breath and count to ten silently in my head, mouthing the numbers as I go along.

When the number ten silently forms on my lips I release my breath in a long sigh, stalling. Then I slowly open my door and peak my head out into the hall seeing if anyone was there. I quietly walk down the hall a few doors down from mine and softly tap a door.

It takes a moment for my fellow tribute to answer, probably crying at the fact that he may never see his parents again… maybe I shouldn't bother him. The door creaks open a crack and I stare down at the blue eyes of a tortured boy. In the matter of minutes we've been apart his nervous eyes have transformed into red poufy sad eyes.

"What?" he crocks out. I blink trying to gather my thoughts and shuffle nervously on my feet. I know why I came here. Why I'm at his door right now. I softly push the door open to it's full width and take a step closer to the boy. I wrap my arms around him and I feel his head fall into the nape of my neck. My skin wet with tears this little boy couldn't fight back.

I rub his back and his arms wrap around me as I whisper comforting things in his ear as he cries on my shoulder. He just a small boy. He just turned thirteen not too long ago, so he's still practically twelve in my book. He reminds me of the small boys at the orphanage I took of. He shouldn't be evolved in this.

"Shh… it's ok. I bet you're going to outsmart them. I bet you're going to fight with everything you got." I whisper running my hand through his dull sandy blonde curly locks. After a while be pulls away and wipes his blue eyes with the back of his hand roughly while sniffling.

"Um… thank you. Casella." He says his voice cracking slightly. I try my best to smile, tying to cheer him up the best I can. "Call me Cas. Casella is a bit of a mouthful, don't you think?" I try poking fun with him, nothing more than a light joke.

He grins down at the floor. A sad grin, but a grin no less. That's better than crying.

"O…Okay. I'm Eil." He says. And I nod still trying my best to smile. I hope he realizes that I'm genuinely trying to cheer him up. It's not pity or a ploy for him to doubt than I'm no threat so early on. That I truly am trying to make the worse look a little better.

"You know… you just made it a lot harder to kill you." He bitterly jokes. I nod feeling my smile fall slightly. "Oh… I really wasn't planning to." I say sheepishly feeling like I have done a dirty trick on accident. He nods in understanding, as if he knows I was only trying to comfort him. I really hope he knows.

After a moment of silence he looks up at me "Do you really thinks Sir Congar is scared of us?" he jokes and I couldn't help the giggle that slips from my lips. I have to admit, I like this kid. He might not be so bad as a roommate at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Cas's P.O.V.**

At dinner Sir Congar knocks on Eil's door. Only giving one knock as warning before he barges in. I wonder since I'm a girl he will give a little privacy. For some reason I doubt he will. "Oh… Casella. You're here." He says surprise. I was sitting on the floor building a house of cards with Eils.

"Well this is a nice surprise. We hadn't tributes that bond together in decades." He says giving a cheesy grin. That's good right? "This will do wonders for the interviews and sponsors!" Sir Congar sing sang dazing off slightly.

Okay, I guess not good. He shouldn't take advantage of children's friendships like that. It is very twisted and sinister. But my idea that there's still good in him still hasn't wavered. I just have to dig a little and bring it out of him, that's all.

Maybe he won't be scared of tributes any more. Or at least not us.

Eils shoots me a look, like he's sending a silent message to me; saying _Maybe we should hang out in secret from now on._ I almost agreed with him. These people are already taking our lives. What more do they want? I don't want them messing with Eils even more than they are already.

In the last few hours we have grown close, he's like a little brother now. "Well children it's time for dinner. Clean yourselves up and come down in exactly five minutes. I have plan this dinner exactly to the last second so we can finish and not miss a minute of the reapings being aired.

As an escort he seems like he's doing a fine job already. Eils and I silently nod and I stand up and walk to my room. When I shut the door behind me, I see clothes already set out neatly on the bed.

There was a pair of dark pants that clings to me but still felt comfortable (**A/N: A.K.A Skinny jeans.)** and a white crème blouse that buttons down and has no sleeves that kind of reminds me of a vest. As I slide my clothes on I couldn't help but shutter. The material is so soft and smooth and light. The silk feels like it will fall off me any second or fly off at the slightest breeze.

Unlike the rough cotton we have back home. The stuff we have at home, you can never forget you are wearing it. It was thick and heavy and bulky that you always know you will be covered. At first it's uncomfortable but you get use to get. I'm just grateful I have clothes.

There are white flats neatly place at the foot of the bed, and I hesitantly slide my feet inside feeling slightly spoiled already. New clothes, new shoes, and all the food I can eat… the capital really is a luxurious life. Very grand and over the top. I shuffle out of my room getting lost a few times to the dinning cart.

When I finally reached the dining table everyone was already at the dinning table. All sitting patiently for me expect Eil who was stuffing his face with food. I really don't mind that he started without me. I know what he is feeling. Hunger. True hunger that is starvation and effects you in painful ways.

"Oh good Casella." Sir Congar says. All eyes turn to me and I feel anxious and shy by the time I reach my seat under their gaze. It wasn't just Eil and Sir Congar in our little group any more. A man sat at our table, a very familiar man. He had expensive clothing but not like the capital expense. Like fresh and new from the market back home expensive. He had brown hair that was combed back and a clean shave but he seems tired and drain. That's what happens when you win the games. You just get used and used to mentor children that you see get kill under your advice.

I nod silently at the man, staring down at my white glass plate; it's so glossy I can see my reflection in it. "Sorry for making you wait." I say quietly feeling my mentor's forest green eyes train on me with Congar's.

"Casella you mean, I apologize for my tardiness." Congar corrects me in his high pitch voice. I glance up to see a small smug grin tugging at his lips. My mentor rolls his eyes in irritation "Congar, it doesn't matter. Leave her alone. At least she apologize." My mentor sighs still irritated and falls back in his chair.

Sir Congar opens his mouth but shuts it and pulls a force smile onto his lips "Oh you're right Gostan. I should just take what I get and not complain. I should follow you're example since you and your people seem to know about that tremendously." My sea foam green eyes widen with shock. He just way too far below the belt.

Suddenly Gostan knucks a glass of orange jucie over with his knuckles gruffly snorting "Opps." As the orange liquid trickles down all over Sir Congar. At the exact same time Eil launches a cube of melting butter from his fork and straight onto Sir Congar's pale and green decorative face.

Sir Congar shoots up squealing, his voice reaching a high unpleasant octave that I don't believe even I can hit even if I tried. "You-You! What have you done? This is a one of a kind! It will surely stain! And my face! Oh my beautiful face!" His voice seems to get higher and higher and rings in my ears. His face turns paler, if that was possible, then flushes red with anger. Hmm… so he does have pigment to his skin. Sir Congar rushes out and I slowly stand up, grabbing a linen napkin.

"Don't bother. He deserved it." Gostan says flatly cutting a steak. I look back from the door to the my mentor then with hesitance I sit back down. "I can already tell off the bat you're too nice. That's not good. In the arena you need to be ruthless, unmerciful, unforgiving and paranoid of your every move and decision." I feel my hands calm up as they nervously grip the chair.

Those were the very things my parents raised me against. I was taught that if you were nice and forgiving you will receive it back and it's always the right thing to do. I don't want to against my dead parents' morals and values. That was the last thing they left me with, besides the ribbon I have still tied up in my hair.

"What's your name?" Gostan asks before shoving a piece of meat into his mouth. At least he didn't ask while having a mouth full of food. "Casella. But I go by Cas." I say still looking down at my plate.

"Well Cas. Take my advice here. You're like a child. Too obvious to the bad in people," Because I choose not to see it and try to stick to their good points.

"To fragile and sweet," Because I'm a girl. I want to grow up to me be a mannered woman. And I have to be an example to the orphans back home. Who want to act all mean and rough like a mean boy bully?

"And to forgiving. You're going to have to change all that or else you're dead meat in the arena." Gostan finishes. I sit quietly and he stares me down "Oh dear god please tell you're not one _those_."

Those?

What does he mean by those? Eil speaks up for the first time "Those?" he asks, projecting my thoughts. Gostan shots him a daze look, like he was deep in thought and just realized that Eil was seating here next to me the entire time.

"Those stupid kids who are too nice, too naïve too gentle and refuse to kill anyone. Those kids never make it longer than the first ten minutes. The longest who survived was half a day. That was a record that went down as history. But still stupid. It's survival of the fittest in there. Please tell you're not one of those kids." Gostan nags slightly, almost pleadingly.

I stare down at my shinny still empty plate, not saying word. I'm not having second thoughts on my choice, I'll stand by it. There was a moment of silence then Gostan throws his head back and starts howling with laughter.

He doesn't say a weird to us all. Just sits there laughing crazily at me. After five minutes of his never ending laughter Eil awkwardly gets up and walks out of the cart. Now alone with this crazy man, I feel slightly frighten. Unaware of his next move.

I just get up and pile up my plate with food and walk out, still hearing Gostan laugh his butt off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Cas's P.O.V.**

Later Sir Congar dolled up in a new outfit, dragged me and Eil out of our rooms so we could watch the recap of the reapings. Well more like force but that's a nasty word to use, let's go with… convince. There is a thick awkward among us, including Gostan. At least he wasn't laughing like a mad man anymore.

Sir Congar, still offended refuse to acknowledge Gostan and Eil, and they both ignored the sir to. I tried to avoid Gostan at all coasts, conversation wise or simply brushing past him. Eil tried to ignore Gostan but he would somehow drag Eil into a conversation.

I kind of feel like the middle man here…

When the capital's seal appeared on screen and the anthem hum in the background everyone went tense. Gostan with focus, Eil with nerves and Sir Congar with giddiness. I just sat there thinking what Gostan had said to me earlier. How am I suppose to react?

Technically I already sign my own death sentence. But I couldn't help the nerves bubbling over in my stomach.

I didn't really pay no mind to the introduction using the time to calm myself slightly. Taking quiet deep breathes and unclenching and clenching my small hands in and out of fists. Then Distract one blink on the screen their escort, Male, pulls out the boys first which seems foreign to me. Most distract start with girl. It's like an unspoken tradition that every year this escort breaks.

He calls up a boy name Marvel, who looks seventeen. Dull brown locks, tall and lanky but very toned. It might be that the TV is a capital tv, with great picture but I can clearly see his muscular arms from here. But I can also clearly see the arrogant smirk on his face. Like he already knows he is going to win this.

Next on stage is a girl name Glimmer. She is seventeen and is at least three times my size, I am very small and petite. She was healthy, not like average and lucky healthy for the distracts but healthy like muscular capital healthy. Her blonde hair and light blue eyes tone down her muscular body but her eyes were confident and cocky and ruthless.

I can't even image fighting her.

"Look at the size of those two! This year's games is going to be a bloody smash." Congar comments, his high pitch voice high and happy. Both me and Eil tense but say nothing, we don't even exchange a glance. "Beware of those two." Is all Gostan says still staring down the screen. I scot towards him, for comfort though.

Not only for him but for me too.

Next is distract two. Before the name from the paper is even spoken from the escort's hand a girl from the crowd shouts "I volunteer!" a small girl, maybe thirteen or fourteen struts confidently to the stage. Girls shouting her envious glances that she step up to the plate before anyone else.

She has dark brown hair, and dark sinister eyes daring anyone to challenge her. And I couldn't help but shiver as if she was glaring at me with those eyes. "Ooh! The first volunteer of the night!" Sir Congar sings songs softly. What the scary thing is, she almost has the extact body type as me. But she is muscular; well feed and so much more fuller and one inch taller. I try not to get depress that a thirteen year girl was bigger than me. But at least I'll admit, my chest grew in. I am a small b cup, but by the way she is going she might be beat at that too.

When the male tribute was pull from the glass sphere the escort choke on the first letter as all the boys from the eighteen section erupted in shouts of "I volunteer!" Goodness… Careers… their nature baffles me and makes me too curious till I get a headache.

I just don't get them. Maybe they just want to make their distract proud.

I can understand that.

In the capital's eyes they are, but to their fellow distracts nothing more than traitors.

One boy plows through the crowd not shy of pushing and shoving despite he is on camera. He was huge. Tall and intimating and his large muscles put the boy's from one to shame. He was blonde and boy eyes. Just from the slight of him by breath hitch and got caught in my throat. But I wasn't sure if it was fear or something else that I can't decipher.

All I know is that at the sight of this boy's large overly confidante stride, his cruel smirk with anger my heart starts pounding for some reason. When he gets to the front he stands straight, his head high over everyone else's.

"I volunteer!" He booms loudly. Putting all other shouts to shame, silencing the crowd. The escort is so stun he is speechless. So am i. He and the girl exchange a twisted knowing smirk and I know what that means.

Alliance. Hopefully nothing more. My heart stings slightly that there might be something more behind the television screen. Something more to their story that I can't know. And it bothered me slightly.

"Alliance." Gostan says dryly without missing a beat.

We all sit quietly as we flip through the other distracts reapings. I barely caught ours from five play. But my mind only stays on the boy from distract two. I think Cato is his name. I only pay attention when a small girl from eleven was call. It reminds me of the children from back home and I had to fight of tears. She was only twelve. She shouldn't be evolved. Her hair was black as night and her skin was rich chocolate. She is really quite cute.

Poor thing. Rue. The cute girl from eleven who is only twelve. I had to swallow a lump that was growing in my throat. A large boy, Thresh was called and he caught my attention, but didn't hold it for long. He is big and muscular. Just like Cato. My mind started to drift off back to my thoughts of Cato when I heard a loud scream from the Tv. Making me jump.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" A pretty girl with brown hair screams as she fought against peace keepers. "Unbelievable." Congar whispers.

"This is twelve right?" Eil asks in disbelief, blue eyes wide in shock. Gostan only nods dumbly as he try to sit back straight in his chair. I could feel my mouth hanging open. I can't believe it.

The first ever volunteer from twelve. This has never happen in history.

I stare at the screen, dumbfounded, going over the facts in my head. She volunteer because of her sister. This girl… Katniss she stood up for her sister. Risking her life for her. Never history has someone twelve ever volunteer for someone. This Katniss… she must be caring and sacrificing. I would really like to meet her.

Then the boy tribute was call. Peeta Melark. A blonde hair blue eyes boy about my age and Katniss's age to. His face twisted in pain and disbelief. His face was nothing more than sorrow and I felt for him. I feel for all of them. All of us.

As he shook hands with his female tribute I caught something in his eyes. They brighten slightly, admiration and lust pool them. Only for a second. It happen so quick I'm not sure if I was just seeing things now. But I understand.

He grew up with her. And he loves her.

Now they'll both probably die.

But I have to admit, I admire Peeta for loving her. Maybe something will blossom between those two. I really do. It would be a privilege to experience love before we have to go into the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Cas's P.O.V.**

I violently tore a pillow in my mouth as I let lout another muffle scream. My teeth ripping through the cloth and I choked on a mouth full of feathers. My hands clutch onto the cot with strength I didn't even know I had. My preparation team just painfully tear off the hair from leg, also tearing off a layer of skin while they were at it. My skin was a sickly red from the hot wax they kept applying and constrict abnormal hair removal.

"Sorry hun, but beauty hurts." Says one of the members from my team uncaringly. I just nod weakly, squeezing my shut, trying to fight back tears as another whimper escapes from my lips. I pull what's left of myself at the moment as I try to prepare myself as they start rubbing down my left leg with hot wax. I wince at the heat, my skin on fire.

I inhale sharply when they press the paper against my skin and nearly bite my tongue off through the rip shreds of pillow in my mouth as they whip the paper off so fast tears finally fall over on my face as I scream.

Of course no really heard me.

"There. We're done you big dumb baby. Ugh. Look at what you have done to your face! All our hard work! Go clean yourself off so we can fix you!" One of the members of my team hisses. I nod numbly and slowly climb off the cot and out of the little cubical that we are assassin to.

I know the first makeovers are rough but… not so… brutal and cruel. It's pure torture! I wish the train ride to the capital wasn't so short… that it was longer. So we wouldn't have to endure… this. Its just another way to break us, another way to show to the distract how much they can hurt their children and transform them. Woah… that's the harshest and vulgarest thing I have ever said… well really think.

My mouth is dry as sand, my head is spinning, my stomach is churning; threatening to throw up breakfast and my body aches and burns. I'm not sure if I'm in condition to really participate in the games like this.

I sigh quietly to myself then practically jump a foot in the air when I heard a loud deep roar. I look over to see Cato violently thrashing up and roaring in anger. He shoves people out of his way as he storms away from his station. His team trying to pick up one of their own from the floor.

I squeak slightly and jump out of his way when swoops past me, but he does shot a glare. I chase after him with my eyes then I silently follow since he's going in the same direction as me.

I wonder if he got wax down to… it's pretty painful… but he acted like a wild loin… I quickly scold myself for saying such a mean thing and sheepishly follow. Staring at the title floor as he stomps ahead of me. He is far ahead of me, his long legs and his large height allows him to take huge strides as I have to take fifty steps just to keep up.

When we reach the hall he stops and sharply spins around glaring down at me. I jump slightly and shuffle uncomfortably on my feet. "Why are you following me?" "N-no" my voice sounds light and nervous as I point to the ladies room. He doesn't even glance in the direction as he lowers himself to my height. Which is quite a lot with our difference of height, he was practically kneeling on the floor.

"You're so weak and innocent. But I bet you're just putting up an act for later. You're probably a ruthless murder inside." He hisses quietly, almost a harsh whisper. For some reason I am shaking…

"Am I right?" He asks a cruel amuse smirk on his face. "…I just wanted to go the bathroom…" I say quietly, my voice slightly shaky. His taunting smirk falls and is replace by amusement and he almost laughs. I just stare at him, admiring his handsome face then just try to step around him. He step sided, blocking my path like a giant road block. I ignore it and tried the other side, only for him to block my way again.

"Sorry but I'm just not going to let you pass." He says another smirk on his lips, but this time it isn't cruel or mean. Just a playful smirk that's lighting up his face, I have to fight back the smile tugging at the corners of my lips but he still frustrated me.

"Oh and why not?" I huff, my irritation slightly showing. He titles his head slightly, a small thoughtful expression on his face. Like he didn't expect me to get angry. I usually don't. But I do have pet peeves. All the children at the orphanage love this trick and play at least a hundred times a day. I grew tired of it quickly and it thins out my patience.

"Because it's fun to toy with you. Your reaction are different from the other ones." He says suddenly running a hand through my brown hair. "…Other ones? What do you mean by that?" I ask curiously as my head atomically leans into his touch.

"The other ones that I have messed with. Of course all being from two means they're all too strong." He says. By too strong he means careers who enjoy sick games over their opponents which they turn into victims.

"…Um…" I try to pull away but he just leans more in, too close that I am use to. Our noses brushing which are turning my scare shakes into tingling shivers. I gulp as he stares me down feeling as he is a predator eyeing his prey.

"How are you going to play with me?" I boldly ask, I'm curious. He anxiously looks over my face for another moment in our close space and pulls away.

"You'll see." He says walking pass me with a knowing grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Cas's P.O.V.**

"I hate this." Eil says. We are standing by our chariot and I couldn't but all agree with my fellow tribute. We are covered in a web of inky black wires dangling all over us, mine being a square dress that boxes around me and ending at my knees and my shoulders. Then I have wire bracelets on both my wrists that loops around my fingers and black combat boots with wires for laces. My lips are painted black to match the dress and I have sliver glitter on cheek bones.

My eyeliner reaches my temple in a cheesy overdone way and my sliver glitter circles the edges entire head; from my chin to my hairline, it also doubles for my eye shadow. When the glitter reaches my temples it reaches across and covers the lids of my eyes.

It's ridiculous. It's completely humiliating.

"Me too." I say quietly leaning against our chariot. Eil was wearing something similar to me but he has pants, that probably aren't very comfortable.

The other tributes are by huddling by their chariots too and my eyes wonder over to the twelve. They are clad up in some odd black leather jump suit thing. But it is a lot better than ours that's for sure. Looks like they strike out, which is good since twelve always gets the worst end of the stick.

I catch the girl's eye… I think her name is Katniss. She takes a double take when she fully takes in my outfit and gawks open mouth. When she realizes I caught her staring she awkwardly tries to look away but I just give a sheepish grin. She stops for a minutes as if thinking over her actions then fully takes me in with a grimace.

When she meets my eyes I just raise my shoulders in a shrug, as if saying '_what can we do?'_ Then she stares past me, and use her brown eyes in a flicking motion, telling to turn around and I slowly look over my shoulder.

There with arms cross is Cato staring me down with a taunting grin. I can feel my stomach twisting and my heart pick up slightly and know my cheeks are now red under the sliver glitter. I look back at Katniss who is staring him down with a menacing look and she turns around.

Forgetting about me and our little moment of almost friendship. I sigh feeling left in the dust and turn back to Cato's daunting smirk. He chuckles then turns back around to Clove. I don't even want to think about what just happen and what's that means.

"Hey. They're heading out." Eil says gaining my attention. I climb onto our chariot led by four huge gray houses. It's time. The moment they people of the capital of been waiting for and the people of the distracts of been dreading.

Eil is looking up at me as one slips out and as two leaves I realize he's expecting me to say some encouragement.

"What would our amazing mentor Gostan say at this moment?" I start trying to find the strength in me to master this. "Probably just smile and be pretty." I try giving my best to optimistic and upbeat even though this is the begging of our end.

Eil sigh but has a small grin on his face "Probably order you to try to be sexy and appealing." Eil snorts dryly looking forward. Sexy? I couldn't do that to save my life. But I don't say that. It's the wrong choice of words in this situation.

"Me and sexiness don't mix. But I can smile and be pretty." I say as three and four leave to, our chariot coming up to the exit of the remake center. "Let's smile and be pretty together." Eil says. In this moment I admiring Eil for his strength, that I didn't even know he has. Maybe he doesn't even realize he has it.

This defiantly isn't the little boy who cried back home and on the train. I softly smile and we exchange a nod as we grip our hands together and give a comforting squeeze. We let go and grip both hands onto the chariot and feel it lurk forward.

I squint my sea foam green eyes as I adjust to the blasting lights that glares at us. My ears ring with the screams of the citizens of the capital and I try my best to smile. I blink and start to wave to these loud and colorful people.

The ride, thankfully is short. Well at least to me it was. Eil keeps complaining that was like forever. If that was truly forever than it would have been a lot more embarrassing. We wait for all the other chariots to reach the training center but it's a long wait.

I guess Eil is right. The journey from the remake center to the training center is like forever. But it just puts more time between us and the games.

As eleven rolls up to the training center the crowd suddenly goes insane. It's louder and crazier. What's going on?

When I finally realize why all hell as broken loose, Katniss and Peeta are on fire.

They are living torches that holding hands as they ride up next to eleven.

My face breaks out into a wide smile that's lighting up face as I take in the wild blue flames. "They're amazing." I say to Eil whose is still speechlessly gawking at them. He looks up to me astonish and the corners of his mouth rise. "That's so cool."

It is.

I didn't pay any attention to President Snow's speech. I just stare at the dancing flames on Katniss. To tame fire… it's… incredible. There's no other word to describe it.

It's incredible.

When the speech was over and we entire the training building Eil jumps off. "Man. That whole thing made me want to pee so bad." Was all he says before running off. My head automatically tilts to the side in curiosity.

How can a chariot ride make you want to use the bathroom? The bladder of a boy is such a questionable thing.

"Oh That's was fantastic!" I jump at the sound of Sir Congar's high pitch voice, which higher than usual with excitement.

I turn to see Sir Congar and Gostan standing next to me and Sir Congar holds out his hand to me. I take it and step down and he holds both my hands and spins me. "Oh my darling! You look fabulous! This outfit is absolutely going to be the thing for the winter fashions!" He seems so cheerily and chummy now. I guess when I look like a person that capital he isn't scared.

"Um… Thank you." I say smiling at my new so call friend. Sir Congar is very enjoyable when he acts like this. I wonder if he'll continue this behavior.

"People are already wondering who you are. People keep asking 'who is that adorable girl?' and 'she is so cute and precious I can just eat her up!' People love you!" Sir Congar shrieks making Gostan visibly wince.

"Really?" I ask really hopeful that people liked me. "Yes. Really." Gostan says flatly. "You already sold them the delicate image. Which is not good! Sponsors want ruthless blood thirsty killers! Not shy little girls." Gostan sighs.

Sir Congar pouts, the green vines on his face all pointing downward. "Yes. But it's refreshing to have some innocence in the games! Don't listen to him. They loved you." Sir Congar defends me and I just nod.

"I'm going to damage control." Gostan says walking off. "Damge control? There's absolutely no need! You better not ruin a thing!" Sir Congar yells running after Gostan. I just press down on my lips as I watch both of them leave.

They're a silly pair.

I catch Katniss's eye and feel my grin grow full size and shrug again and she just nods. I walk to the bathroom to find Eil but he doesn't come out of the men's restroom. Maybe I missed him.

I sigh as I walk into the girl's restroom and soak a paper towel. I didn't want to go up alone. I pat my face, smudging the makeup till it was gone and wiping my lips of the odd lipstick.

After I could see my face again I walk over to the elevators. All I know is that I'm staying five. When I reach the elevators I hurried my pace seeing the doors start to slide close. I threw my hand out, banging it against the sliver doors making them freeze them slide open.

I just barely made it.

I look up to see Cato just staring at me and I face flushes red.

"I-I-I'll just t-take anot-ther one." I stutter out feeling anxious and nervous. I just made a complete fool of myself in front of him.

He gives me an evil grin and reaches out, grabbing my arm and practically throwing me against the wall of the elevator. I barley have enough time to gasps as he looms in front of me and roughly uses one hand to cup my face and smash his lips on mine.

My hands bang against the wall as I try to squirm away. His other hand grabs my waist and bangs it against the wall, keeping me in place. His lips devour mine as he nips at my lower lips and mashes are lips together.

My head is spinning and my lungs are burning.

Suddenly there's a ding and he pulls away grinning down at me.

"Why?" I whisper not being able to find my voice. His smirk grows wider "Because of the games." Is all he says as he walks out to his floor and banging the five button. I watch as the doors slide shut and realize.

This is how he is going to toy with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Cas's P.O.V.**

I just stare at the shiny metal doors like a zombie and for another moment I still stand there against the wall starring when the doors slide open. Slowly I stumble out and walk in. "Cas?" I slowly look over my shoulder at Eil, now change in regular in clothing. Looks like he did found his way here without me.

I wonder… if I somehow meet up with Eil and rode with him up, would the kiss have never have happen?

"…as"

Eil's voice calls back to reality and pulls me away from my thoughts "Cas?" Eil calls me again. "…Hmm?" I hummed not able to find my ability to fully speak yet. "You ok?" He asks. I blankly look at him for a moment before nodding. Without saying another word I walk away and a hall, passing expensive furniture and grand knick knacks. There was even a statue in the hallway.

But I don't care. At the moment my mind is running on autopilot. My head is swirling so fast that my head is throbbing and I feel light headed.

I don't know how I'm suppose to react or how I feel. No wait. I do know how I feel. Numb with shock. My body suddenly shivers as I remember the kiss. It was rough, and hungry, never how I picture my first kiss.

I sigh but I can't lie that I didn't feel _something._ It was like a thousand tingles erupted all over and my mind went blank and like my heart was going to explode. But none of it matters because it's all a game to Cato.

My reactions, my feelings and my body. It's all a toy to him and to keep him busy till the games start. And to give him an upper hand in the games. But I'm not a threat to anyone. If anything the first one to die.

I don't know what Cato sees in me beside a quit shy girl who doesn't like violence and death. But I'm not going to let him play with me.

I let out a sigh and gave another shiver replaying the kiss in my head again. I will admit that in that one kiss, he made me start falling for him. But I'm go to push that aside, because I'm a human being who the capital is already using as a pawn.

I'm sure not going to let this boy use me like I'm his toy.

**The next day**

"Rise and shine darling!" a high pitch squeal sounds off in my ear. I gasp awake and jump up, catching a glimpse of Sir Congar before rolling off the edge of the bed. "Awww Casella you silly girl you!" The sir laughs looming over me.

Ow… that hurt…

I rub my back as I sat up notching how the Sir didn't help me up or how he has no concern if his tribute is injured. I sigh and solely collect myself off the floor "Mor…morning" I groan out, trying my best not to be cranky.

"Oh! What a stunt Casella!" Sir Congar continues to laugh. I try to laugh to but all that come out is a dry laugh. I'm glad to have start your day off in such a great way…

Sir Congar just laughs out of my room and I stare at the uniform on the wall on a hanger. Black pants and a shirt. With black boots neatly place below it on the floor. I sigh and slowly put the clothes on, dragging on the process more than necessary, trying to avoid the day's on coming events.

I don't want to face Cato yet and I don't want to start training. It's the official mark of the countdown to death. I rehearse what I plan to say to Cato as I tie the boots and tie my brown hair in a loose ponytail with my polka dot ribbon and walk out of my room.

When I reach the dining room, there was nobody there. I sat down on a chair and look around, waiting for someone to appear. When a hand place a plate in front of me I jump looking up at a servant. He is tall and lanky with broad shoulders and dark unkept hair that hangs around his head.

"Where is everyone." The servant just shrugs and nervously looks around. What? Why doesn't he just answer me?

Then my eyes widen realization. He is an avox "Opps…sorry… I don't want to get you in trouble." I whisper picking up my fork. He gives a small nod and walks away and the moment he leaves I feel lonely. When I'm done I speak up, looking forward to my little plan in my head "I'm done, come clean it up…please." I whisper the last part when he gets closer and I notice the corner of his mouth twitch in a small grin.

When he gets to the table he bends down to scoop up the dishes and when his ear is close enough I whisper "Thank you and have a great day." And get out of my chair and walk to the elevator. The entire elevator ride down I have this huge smile on my face, hoping I made that Avox's day a little bit better. Even just a little.

As the elevator zooms down I watch as the buttons with the numbers on them flash with life then die down as I pass the floor. I stare in wonder, like a child as the four and three quickly flash then I anxiously stare at two, hoping like the others it would just flash then the light will just disappear.

My hands nervously start to shake as the button lights up but it doesn't fade out like it should. The elevator smoothly came to a stop as I stare at the two button, still blazing with light. My sea foam green eyes watch in horror as the metal doors slide open and there stands a surprise Cato.

He smirks at me and walks to stand beside me. I take a quiet deep breath and force myself to stand up straight.

"Cato. Look. I… um… I won't play your game and-" His head snaps in my direction, his face like an angry bull. My sentence drop, and I just stare stun up at him. "What?" He asks in a deadly whisper. "You must be joking. You don't have a choice." And with that he lunges at me.

With both large hands he grips my shoulders with a painful tight grip and roughly kisses me. Like last time I try to fight against him but with avail. But I still keep slapping and hitting him and then at the very end the butterflies in my stomach are too strong. I let myself enjoy the kiss and lean into him, and mash my lips with his. But only for a moment. When the ding sounds he pulls away but unlike last time he hovers over me.

"You're going to be punish." He says. My eyes go huge as he yanks my arm as he walks out. He looks around the empty hall then sharply turns left, dragging me behind, my arm feeling like it's going to be pulled out it's socket. I dig my heels into the title floor as I try to wrestle my small hand out of Cato's large one.

"Cato… Enough!" I whimper, my arm feels like it's being crush!

But I know Cato doesn't mean to, he is too angry to realize that he is using to much force. I press down on my lips, muffling a whimper as he comes to a stop. I let out a sigh of relief as his sudden halt and at how his grip on me loosens slightly.

He swiftly looks over his shoulder down at me "Did I hurt you?" he gruffly asks. I couldn't help how my heart feels like it exploded when those words. _He does care_. It feels a little foreign to me. I'm not use to people tending to me, my entire life was me always helping everyone else to the best I could. Always putting someone before myself. Always.

For someone to worry about me… it's… such a great feeling. Like your precious and matter and are very important. Am I important to Cato? Do I really matter at all to Cato? In his head does he see more than just a toy and something more?

I shake my head slowly, gawking up at him slightly, so taken aback by this and losing my ability to speak. "Good." He says before throwing me into a dim damp, small room filled with brooms, cleaning supplies and other things.

I stumble backwards till I fall on my butt with a thump. I stare up at Cato as towers over me menacing. The only light in the room, hanging above only making him appear more scary. But I ran my eyes up his muscular body till I found his blue eyes. They were fill with lust and betrayal. But they were looking at me with adorning love. I think… how am I suppose to know what pure love looks like?

He grabs my arm, with a touch of a ghost and slowly picks me up to my feet. "Sorry." He mumbles before kissing me. This kiss, wasn't gentle. But for Cato it is. He wasn't going to fast, or hungrily attacking my mouth. And just at this fact my heart is soaring. It is pounding away at uncontrollable speed that is making it hard to breath.

And for the first time I kiss back, and put all myself into it. I lean into him, trying to get close as possible and go on my tip toes as my lips happily kiss back. I hear a growl rumble at the back of his throat and feel his hands cradle my lower back a moment then run up my back, cupping my neck.

Our sweet moment is over, and he starts to passionately kiss me. He licks my lower lip, the tip of his tongue pressing with force on my soft lips and I gasp back, shaking slightly. He blinks at me surprise and taken aback. I gulp knowing my face is red. Normal girls wouldn't have responded that way. But I was surprise! I am not use to this!

He chuckles at me, with a goofy grin on his face and walks up to me. His large hand cups my hips and kisses me again. But this time he lifts me off the ground and I tense at the ground's sudden absence and gasp again.

"I'm not going to let you get away." Cato whispers and shoves his tongue in my mouth. I gasp away, throwing my head back and start to shove at him. But it does not make the slightest difference at all. He just presses me flat against a nearby wall and kisses me. He runs his hand through my light brown hair, than grabs a fist full of it and I shriek into his mouth.

He quickly rips his hand out my hair and pulls away. "Sorry." He mumbles with a frustrated face. He leans in and kisses my forehead, right at the hairline before going straight back to kissing me.

_He doesn't want to hurt me,_ is all I can think before my mind goes blank from kissing him. By the end I give up and just kiss him back, enjoying the rush he is giving me, the taste of his hard lips.

Then he lets go. Just let's go.

I slide down the wall and land on my butt, like before. The lack of his lips was like being pulled out of water. Being able to catch your breath again, your eye sight becoming less foggy and your mind not being distracted.

"…Sorry." He mumbles sitting down next to me, breathing hard. "Just had to pull away. Became too much." He whispers, still struggling to catch his breath, like me. I just stare at the wall.

This morning I had come down here, with intentions to set things straight, but somehow I ended in a janitor's closet. As much shame I am feeling they were over ruled by my racing heart, the light headedness I am feeling and how I couldn't focus on anything expect Cato next to me and how I want to be closer.

From the first moment I saw Cato I knew I liked him. I just knew, deep in the back of my mind I knew I really liked him. Know this fact is falling on me like a ton of bricks. I gulp thickly and felt his arm slide over my shoulders. I willingly slide closer to him and he seems to stiffen with shock for a moment.

But he relaxes with relief and starts to stroke my hair. I lean my head on his shoulder, exhausted and emotionally drain. I really was punished.

He just stares at me for a moment "In the arena, I'm going to make sure nothing bad will happen to you. I will protect you." Is all he says, climbing to his feet and standing to his full height. His back straight, broad shoulders back, and his blonde head held high. That's Cato. And this

As he walks away and out the door, but glancing back at me over his shoulder, seeing my beyond shocked face. My eyes huge, and my mouth hanging open and he just walks away, leaving me here. I can't believe he just said that.

What am I exactly to Cato?

**To Emily who I hope is reading this: Told you it'd be intense. :P and I am dedicating this fic to you. My partner and one of my best friends 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Cas's P.O.V.**

After just sitting there on the floor I slowly got up, my head still cloudy and light headed. If I don't hurry I'll be late to practice. I have to be focus during practice… or I'll probably walk in front of a target as its being use or something worse.

So I force all confusing thoughts Cato to the back of my mind. I need to concrete. I need to. So I numbly walk down the hall then into a huge room equipped with the most state of the art weaponry I have ever seen. Also I have never seen so many weapons in my life before.

In the center of the room was a tall woman a few of the other tributes were gather around her, the others still walking in. I got closer but stay in the back where I felt more comfortable. I can see everybody and nobody can see me.

"Gather around. Come on, I do not have all day." The woman shouts. Finally all twenty four of us form a ring around her. "Congratulations. You twenty four were selected to represent your district in the annual Hunger Games. Which is an honor. Today is your first day of training and you will be over seeing your training here till you enter the arena. I suggest that you not only practice combat skills but survival skills as well. You will need them. I guarantee it. Good luck." Is all the woman says before walking off. Instantly I saw the Careers form in confidante clump.

Cato leading, proud and tall. Two girls were flanking his sides. A tall muscular girl with golden blonde hair. She was huge, if she tackled me she would have crush my lungs without trying. But once you get past the muscles you can clearly see her pretty face. Bright blue eyes that glow confidence and no mercy. She is from district 1.

The other girl is from two, she is even more sly and scary in person. Her brown eyes landed on me and I felt pure evil stab through me. I gulped and darted towards the knot station and plop down on the floor, feeling ease slowly flow through me.

I look up almost jumping when I saw Katniss sitting there across from me, staring at me. I gave a sheepish grin at her. "H-hi." I let out and she nods in return "Hello." After that we didn't talk. Our two worded exchange floating in the air then dying. I pick up a rope and did as I was told by the instructor.

Somehow ending up with… with… well honestly I don't really know. It really just was a big mash of rope. Katniss stare at my results then gave a small chuckle. "That's terrible." I smiled and gave a laugh to "I know it is."

"Hey Katniss… woah… um… what is that?" a boy came up to us with blonde hair. Peeta from twelve. I gave another laugh as Katniss choked down another chuckle. "I really don't know." I admit between laughs. Katniss has a ghost of a grin on her face as Peeta gently took the rope from my hands.

"Here. Let me try." He says playing with it a little, pulling one ends from loops, taking out knots and soon he was hanging me back a straight piece of rope. "There you go." He says. I look up at him amazed.

"How? It was like the motherlood of knots." I say. Katniss got up "That's just Peeta. He's perfect. He can do anything." Katniss says in dull tone, sounding annoyed. Peeta rolls his blue eyes "I'm not perfect." He says. "Fine. Whatever you say." Katniss says walking off. "Thank you again." I say before Peeta walks off after her, giving me nod.

As my eyes chase after them they caught Cato's disappointed, angry blue eyes. I gulped and look down at my rope, knowing I'll probably get another punishment.

**I'm so sorry I have not updated in so long! I was in a dance competition that the practices were four months long, and I would go at 2 then come home at 9 four times every week. But its over and we won! So now I am back! Again sorry everyone!**

**And I'm sorry this was so short! I just wanted to post an update! The next one will be really long! I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Cas's P.O.V.**

I was right. Cato did go out of his way after practice to ditch his careers and drags me back to the dark damp little closet. He kicks the door down, his large fingers gripping onto my arm so tightly I am fighting back tears. He roughly pulls me forward and shoves me in, and I stumble backwards into the wall. I choke down the cry of pain that hits me when my spine crashes against the brick wall.

I sink down to the floor and my upper body slumping over my knees. The scream of the door slamming into place makes me wince, and I can't help but feel trap. I gasp when he roughly cups my chin in one meaty hand and yanks my head up, forcing me to look at him. His blue eyes are filled with nothing but rage and I feel tears build up in my sea foam green eyes. I feel him tense up and freeze as I weakly force on arm up and wipe my tears away with the back of my hand and to swallow down my tears. I really don't want Cato to see me cry. I don't want the mighty Cato to see me so weak. I feel so humiliated.

"I…I'm… so sorry." I hear him whisper. His arms wrap around me and he brings me to his chest and holds me. I still don't cry. I refuse to. I just let him hold me, like I'm a broken doll. But his soft embrace… it is so gentle and caring. I honestly didn't think Cato was able to express himself this way.

I just bury my head in his shoulder and stretch my arms around his large form as far as I can, taking fist full of his shirts. "Did I hurt you?" he asks and I shake my head despite the ache in my back. "… What was going on with you and twelve?" he asks again, his voice rough and tense, like he is holding back anger.

He slowly pulls away and turns me around, so my back is to him as he guides me to sit. "Absolutely nothing. Peeta is head over heels for Katniss. It is actually really cute." I say, my voice quiet. He slowly picks up the hem of my shirt and lifts and I tense, my breath catching in my throat.

"W-w-hat are you d-doing?" I stutter out in a shaky breath. "Checking your back. What does it look like?" he says in an irritated voice. Like he is annoyed that I didn't see the obvious. "O-oh." I say feeling my face redden. I shiver when I feel the rough skin of his fingers brush over my skin. His fingers dance around my lower back, taunting me. He knows this strange for me.

I swallow and hang my head, staring down at the floor. Happy that my light brown hair cascade down like rain, covering my red face. Every place that he touches, he leaves behind a trail of goose bumps. Slowly he lifts my shirt higher, too high for me but I don't squirm when I feel my bra strap reveled.

"So… You think twelve is cute?" Cato asks.

Is he jealous?

"No. But I think the puppy love he has for Katniss is adorable." I say as he winces slightly and I hear him cuss under his breath. My back must be that bad… He gently rubs my upper back, his skin brushing over my sore back. "That's it?" he says quietly.

"Nothing else." I say as he lower my shirt and cups both sides of my face. Both hands bigger than my head. He gently pulls my head back, so I'm looking up at him. "Good. Cause your mine." he says crashing his lips on mine. My hands reach up and cup his face and I do kiss back. I really think I am falling for Cato. I love his gentleness that only I see, and how I see him every day. But most of all how he goes out of his way to see me every morning, even in these gestures.

"That's good. This way I don't have to kill right away." Cato mutters against my lips, smirking down at me. I pull away from and move to the farthest corner of the little space. I am not falling for this side, but the gentle side that is deep inside.

**Hey guys! I was wondering if I should make a YouTube account summarizing each chapter of my stories in my one way. And not only from the main character but other characters as well. I think it would be pretty awesome. Let me know what you think. And to Brooke. Thanks for the awesome review, but I can't. Each time I make a story, I write out an outline that I follow religiously, so I can't sorry! But I really think that is a cool idea. Make a fic of your own and put it in, I'll be the best reviewer ever. Well guys, review more, and I'll update faster and better chapters. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Cas's P.O.V.**

The tip of my finger presses over the elevator button. I had to wait for Cato to leave our hiding place first then leave about ten minutes later. I look like a mess, my hair is like a hay stack, my clothes are all wrinkle and to top it all off, my lips are slightly swollen.

I really hope that nobody will see me like this. I lean up against the wall, balancing on the heels of my feet. I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through my mussed hair, trying to tame it by finger combing my light brown curls. When the ding of the elevator sounded my head jerks up but my body freezes just as quickly.

There staring at me was Clove. She was casually leaning on the glass wall of the elevator, her arms crossed around her undeveloped chest. Her dark eyes look me up and down like I was a piece of meat but I could also see pure rage storming in her eyes.

"Get in. Quick before it leaves without you." She says, titling her head at me, smirking at me. Her tone had bittersweet humor in it, which only makes me nervous around the vicious thirteen year old. I gulp and force a weak grin to my lips and shake my head.

"U-um… no its alright. I-I'll just tak-ke the next one. I do not wa-ant to crowd yo-." I force out. It was the only excuse I could come up with to avoid riding with her. She cut me off, her smirk wiped off her face, and scowl of rage now on her face. "Get in." She barks. I jump and practically run in, my head down the entire time. I press myself to the right hand side of the elevator, close to the buttons, trying to put as much space between us as possible.

I tuck my shaking hands behind my back, and my fingers lace around the metal rod with a fierce grip. "Now was that so hard?" She asks with fake humor and innocence. She steps forward and extends out her arm and reaches out for the button. I could see her muscles around her skinny arm and you could see she is truly a career, preparing for these games since she could walk.

Her small rough hands curl up in a fist and punch the two and twelve button. I could feel my nervous slowly slipping through the cracks of my calm exterior. Then BANG! Her elbow plows right in my throat, cutting off the air in my wind pipe. The sound of my gasp filled the elevator and the back of my head crashed against the wall. My hands shot up and tried to pry her arm off my neck, which only made her dig her sharp elbow further.

My gasps turns into gagging, desperate for air.

"Opps." She says fluttering eyelashes in that innocent tone of her.

She glares into my eyes gave another jab against my throat. "Let's get this straight. The only reason Cato is _even_ giving you the time of day and letting you hang around him right now is because you're his new toy." She gave a wicked laugh "At least for now anyway." What does the mean?

Colorful spots are starting cloud my vision. Holy crap… I might die right now. My shaky hands grip her arm and try to push her arm off me. She pulled back slightly, finally air! Only for her to give another jab at my windpipe. I let out another painful gasp as the colorful spots completely take over my vision. Blocking out Clove's menacing look.

"Stay away from Cato. Got it? I don't if you're his toy for now. Stay away. Got it? Me and Cato are going to win the games. He only needs me. Only me." I let out a nasty gagging noise and feel my eyes start to roll to the back of my head. I'm really going to die…

Just when all of the oxygen was completely cut off from my brain, a ding went off and the sharp elbow was gone from my neck. I gasp loudly, feeling sweet air fly back into my lungs. My body slumps to the floor and I start coughing badly.

I clutch my throat, feeling throb and violently heave with every cough and breath I take. My vision came back and I glare up at Clove who just smirks down at me. "Wasn't that a fun girl talk?" She says giving a hideous smile and walking out. I still sat there on the floor, still coughing as the doors shut but I didn't miss when someone says "Clove what did you do?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Cas's P.O.V.**

"Clove what did you do?" Cato's voice asks with a tone that was foreign to me, it sounds like it is strain with worry, something I have never heard from Cato before. I raise my head up seeing Clove standing in front of the ajar elevator and Cato's tall frame a fott away from Clove, standing with a tense stance. My eyes snap up to catch Cato's blue eyes as he stood near the open doors and look down to mine. His blue eyes that usually hold mischief change to worry, anger and pain and immediately at the sight my eyes start to water and I choke on choke on a sob.

Just in that the moment of weakness and letting my walls crumble down in front of Cato the doors snap shut, cutting off my view from Cato. I was gasping slightly in the elevator feeling like the close space was trapping me in with all my troubles and _it_ _is suffocating._

When the faint ding sounded it barely found my ears, but I still sprang up to my feet and ran out to my room. I was extremely thankful that I didn't bump into Eil or anyone else who will question me and shut the door of my room and crash into my bed. I blurry my head into my pillow and grab at the sheets in ungraceful bundles of tangle sheets over my head and sob.

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!_ I thought repeatedly. With every new intake of breath another sharp pain stabs at the sore muscles of my throat. And not only the physical pain but the emotional pain was horrible.

For that one moment when I look into Cato's eyes just now I thought he might come to my rescue. But the lack of movement to my side, and _that look_ was reality. Clove was right, Cato is only playing with me. I allow myself to believe that all those sweet moments when he was tender for a split second cloud my judgment. I allow myself to fall in love with Cato in those rare moments that didn't really mean anything. I allowed myself to fall in love with a boy who cared about a death game more than me. So of course he would choose Clove's side over mine, she was his blood thirsty partner after all.

**Cato's P.O.V.**

I walk towards the living room area with a smug smirk on my face, I had just set up a lovely prank waiting for a stupid avox in the kitchen and I couldn't wait to hear the clash of pans and crash of plates. As I walk past the elevator I heard the ding that signals when some idiot was coming into our apartment. It's probably Clove, since she was the only one not here, she decided to stay behind. Something about some business she had to handle. She was probably going to sneak into the training room and practice a little longer.

I turn towards the sound about to ask Clove if she wanted to go plan some plans on how to kill someone and drag it out but my brain froze with my body when I saw Cas fall to the floor of the elevator heaving and coughing as she clutch her neck. "Wasn't that a fun girl talk?" Clove mocks in a fake sweet tone and walks out smirking in victory. She stops when she saw me and her smirk only got bigger. "Clove what did you do?" I ask.

My eyes flick to Cas's odd green eyes and her eyes were fill with pure terror, I knew that look. It's the look the animals I hunted gave me before I ruthlessly murder them. That's what I do? That's what I cause? She was really scare and was shaking in pain. I want to charge at Clove for doing that to Cas and I want to scope her up in a hug till she stops shaking. But then my body froze at that thought. It scares me.

Then Cas's large eyes that always shows what she's feeling glasses over and tears fall down her face and she lets out a whimpering sob that she chokes on. My body snaps and before I realize I take a hurriedly step towards Cas and the doors close, meaning I wasted time instead of going to her side and defending her. Realizing I just screwed up big time I rush towards Clove feeling my blood boil. "What the fuck Clove?!" I yell, my booming voice echoing in the apartment.

She looks up at me with a smirk "What?" she asks innocently even though she knows what she did. "Don't what me! What the fuck was that?!" I yell again going ballistic, pointing sharply towards the closed doors of the elevator that just cut me off from Cas.

Her face fell in a disappointed grimace. "I just had to cut off some loose ends." She says walking away. I rush after her, practically stepping on her heels. "What?! Cas is not a loose end!" I growl. "At least not anymore." Clove says and I lose it. I grab Clove's muscular arm and slam her into the wall, my anger satisfied a little by the loud bang.

"Cas never was. You stay away from her you got it?!" I yell in her face and she shoves me hard making me stagger slightly but I held strong. When Cas tries to move me she can't even get me to move an inch but that what makes her, her.

"Get off me! Why are you getting so mad anyway?! She's just some weakling that either us or somebody else is going to take out early in the games!" I freeze for a quick second not able to answer why I am over reacting over Cas's sake, but Clove doesn't notice. Instead I growl and slam Clove's back into the wall.

"That's none of your damn fucking business! Mind your shit!" I yell. "And I won't kill Cas. And… neither are you or anybody else! I won't let it happen! I'm letting her join our alliance." I state. Clove's mouth falls "You're joking right? What does she have to offer?! Nothing! She can't fight, or anything! Nobody hasn't even seen her pick up a weapon. She's useless." Clove growls.

"Not true, she's smart. She'll come in handy when it comes to poison plants and stuff. Clove just gapes at me angrily "You just want to protect her." She hisses and I shrug not able to look at her. "So what if I do?" I ask. "Cause your doing her." Clove yells and my face goes red. Me and… Cas… doing the deed? I tried to not to fantasize about that but it was battle that I lost. Clove freezes and tenses under my grip.

"You're blushing." She says angrily, under her breath. "Shut up!" I let go of Clove and walk away. "We don't need her. She'll only bring us down. You don't need her." I heard Clove say but I kept walking. "She joining us, and that's that. Oh and Clove? Stay away from her and play nice if you can." I sneer slamming my door shut.

**Cas's P.O.V.**

I stare up at the ceiling in the dark from my bed with red puffy eyes. The entire night I stayed shut up in my room and cried. This is usually the time I go meet Cato in our spot. But here I am, hiding under my sheets. I cried for half an hour more before I got up and went to go cry in the shower and finally when I was getting dress did I finally stop. I stare into my mirror at my puffy eyes and I had to admit I look like a wreck. Today I am determine not to cry, I have allow myself to cry over Cato to much and now I refuse to any longer.

I went to go eat breakfast but only Eil was there at the table eating alone. I sat down quietly across from him, murmuring a faint "Good morning." Eil didn't look up but just replied "Morning" through a mouth full eggs. The dark hair avox boy place down my plate in front of me and I whisper a thank you before he walk away. Both he and Eil tensing at my illegal gratitude but both just choosing to ignore it.

"Hey you want to head out now?" Eil asks and I hesitantly nod not looking forward to facing Cato and Clove. I slowly got up outing stalling as much as I could. "Hey did you pull a muscle or something?" Eil asks as we got into the elevator. "No why do you ask?" I ask titling my head. "Cause you're slow like a turtle so I thought a sore muscle was slowing you down." I shake my head wishing I had a sore muscle instead.

"Nope. All my muscles are fine. Everybody allowed to have a slow day every now and again." I say and Eil chuckles slightly and nods with a smile. I tense when the elevator pass the second floor glad that we didn't have to have an awkward exchange yet. As we climbed out of the elevator Eil finally spoke his mind

"Cas?"

"Hmm?"

"What happen to your neck?" he finally ask letting his curiosity get the better of him. I froze "Just me being a fool that's all." I say going into the training room. Just as expected Cato was staring at the door already training with this sword while he is flanked by the other careers. Cato lowered his sword and before he could start walking toward me I rush over to poisoned plants and plop down. Katniss and Peeta were already there and Peta started to greet me but let his sentence fall at the sight of my neck which made Katniss's head snaps up. Both their eyes widen and I feel my cheeks warm.

"Yeah… I know… how bad does it look?" I ask quietly. "What happen to you? Who did this?" Peeta asks both scouting closer. "I bet in know who did this." Katniss growls getting up to her feet glaring towards the careers. "Katniss don't worry about." I say and she continues to glare the group down. What if she charges at them in my defense? "Katniss sit down, you'll worsen the situation if you try to attack them." Peeta says and she slowly sits back down and the group snicker among themselves.

I was slightly impress that Peeta could cool down Katniss so easily. Peeta gently moves my hair away and press his fingers to my bruised neck and I wince "Sorry." He mumbles and I could see Cato glare him down before turning away.

"So you want to tell us what happen?" Katniss asks. "Not really. But I don't really have a choice do I?" I ask and Katniss gave a tiny smirk "No." Katniss says as Peeta continues to examine my throat. "Clove attacked me." I force out and they both tensed and Katniss's face churn in disgust and pure rage.

"Why? You're not a threat to her, no offence." Katniss says quickly adding that at the end. "No offence taken. And it's for a really stupid reason." I say and with that they let go thinking that they both push too much.

The rest of practice Katniss and Peeta stick to my side and I was grateful for it, but I didn't really understand why they were helping their competition even if I am no threat at all. And I could tell they were both asking themselves that exact question. When practice ended I told them I could take the journey to the elevator by myself with some protest but Peeta finally convinced Katniss that I wasn't that helpless and I could walk to my room without being guarded. I just hope that was true.

As I turn at the corner Cato appeared across from and pulls down an abounded hallway. I pull against his grip but we both know I won't be able to get away. "You didn't show up this morning." He says looking down at me and I didn't respond. He lets out a sigh and pulls my hair away from my neck. "I'm sorry about Clove, she's a little high maintenance." He says lowering himself to my neck and I felt my heart speed up against my will at how close he is.

"A little?" I say my voice cracking. "You finally spoke. Thank god, I thought you would never speak to me again." He says sighing a sigh of relief. My eyes glass over with tears but I refuse to let them fall and he stares at me.

"Cas. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just stood there yesterday. But it made me realize something." He says looking like he was struggling with saying this. "… What was that?" I ask. "That I can't stand to see you hurt, and I don't know why. Usually I get a thrill when I see something hurt." He says and I step away wincing. "No, no, no please don't leave me like that. Just hear me out. You make me feel things, things that I haven't felt before with anyone. You're different from the others girls I have hooked up with in the past." And I wince again wanting to cry at that fact but I already know that I'm not Cato's first play toy.

"Cas. I want to protect you. So when we're out there in arena let me protect you. I don't want to see you get hurt. You're coming to join our group." Cato says. I froze my heart catching in my sore throat. He wasn't even asking me, he was telling me. I was unable to speak when he brushes his lips to my throat and gasp slightly, the rush of sudden air hurting my windpipe.

At his touch my mind went blank and didn't even seem to matter. "Okay?" Cato asks kissing my collar bone with a little more pressure than my neck. My eyes close and I try to even my breathing. When I open my eyes to see Cato at eye level with me, only a short distance away from my face.

"…okay." I let out and Cato grins with triumph and kisses me.


End file.
